


Across the World

by Dais_17



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dais_17/pseuds/Dais_17
Summary: Cestus Black is a strong, focused trainer from Lilycove City. Five years into his journey, he often pauses to reflect on his favorite memories with his Pokémon.
Relationships: OC/Blaziken
Kudos: 5





	Across the World

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the Gotta Kiss Em All series by GKEAGuy. I highly suggest checking out his works and joining the Discord server if you like what you read.

The winds on Mt. Silver blew cold. That night was two years ago to the day, but let me start at the beginning. I’m Cestus Black from Lilycove City in Hoenn. My parents own the department store in the city, so I met lots of different people and Pokémon over the years. When I was seven, Bruno from Kanto stopped by Lilycove and I was astounded by the strong bond he shared with his team and my life changed. I started martial arts that year. Now, I started my Pokémon journey five years ago at age fifteen with my partner, Raze. She was a gift from my parents when I turned eight. Eight year old Cestus was not happy with receiving a Torchic, let me be honest. But after years of being together, I wouldn’t trade her for the world. She evolved during a battle with my best friend, Kole, and his Poochyena, which evolved soon after. He and I left on our respective journeys when we were fifteen. At eighteen years old, I was confident and proud. I stood almost six feet tall and muscular, but slim. Angular face and serious blue eyes. Strong jaw and a tattoo of a prancing lion on my right arm. I paid for my pride and hubris almost lethally. Time to fast forward

Two years ago I was on Johto’s Mt. Silver. I am from Hoenn. I lived by the water. I don’t like the cold. I was not prepared at all to spend the night in a damp cave in the middle of a snowstorm. I had made a small fire and was trying hard to keep it stoked, but the shivers were making manual dexterity very limited. I decided to let Raze out of her ball to help me keep the fire going. In a flash of glowing red light, Raze appeared before me. “Combusken?” she looked at me quizzically. I couldn’t bring myself to speak. The chattering of my teeth was making my jaw sore. But bratty as she was, she could tell that I was freezing and she walked forward and put her arms around me. The heat of her feathers was painful at first from the stark contrast of the sub-zero wind chill, but soon I felt the violent quakes reduce to small shivers. “Busken...” She sounded sad. She had never seen me reduced to such a state. I had always tried to present myself as strong and stoic. Someone that my Pokémon could see as a pillar to lean on. If I couldn’t be strong for my partners, how could I expect them to be strong in return? “Com?” I looked over at her. “Thanks, Raze. I feel much better. You’re very warm.” She nuzzled her head into my neck and shot a small plume of flame at the fire to spring it back to life. “Rae, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’ve grown so much since we were young. I’m really proud of you.” I scratched her behind her crown feathers, coaxing a happy coo from her beak. She pulled back from me and released a column of fire towards the cave wall. “What was that for? We already have a fire.” She pulled herself away from me and I immediately shivered again as the wind caught me. I wanted to scold her, but I could only watch as she moved the fire closer to the wall she had blasted. She pointed toward to wall. “Combusken.” Her tone shocked me. She wasn’t bratty, not suggesting, and certainly not saying I had any choice. I crawled over and put my back to the stone. Warm to the touch, I saw what she was doing. When did she get so smart? I had spent so long training with her to keep her physical prowess in top shape that I hadn’t even realized how sharp her mind was. She walked back over to me and looked me in the face. Rarely did I ever come to even gaze with my three foot tall starter. She stared at me intensely. I was honestly frightened. She was strong. I’d seen her kicks topple trees and I was 100% certain that she could end me with one flash of her razor claws. But she walked forward and straddled my lap. She put her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. Warmth at my back, my side, and all across my chest. She was keeping me alive. She had kept me going for years. She was my starter and one of my oldest friends. I had always seen her as a pet to be trained, but she had such a strong personality. Pokémon aren’t just pets. They’re friends. They’re smart. And Raze is... more than that. She’s wonderful and caring. And I hated that I hadn’t seen that sooner. I felt her breathing on my chest and my hands moved on their own. I lifted her beak and looked into the fire that burns in her orange eyes. She was young, but certainly no child. I had made my decision. 

I pushed off of the wall and leaned forward onto my knees, still holding her to my chest. Crawling forward across the stone, I laid her down on my bedroll and leaned over her. “Raze, listen. I’m sorry that we haven’t been as close as we used to be. We’ve gotten more partners and that takes some of my time. And I know that when we do spend time together we mostly just train. I’ve been so concerned about making you strong that I lost sight of making you happy. I want to change that. You’re so close to me and have been for years. I want to show you how close we are.” I unbluckled my belt and released the clasp to my pants. “Raze. Is this okay with you? I need confirmation. I won’t do anything if it doesn’t make you happy.” She slowly nodded and nuzzled her feathers into my cheek. I pulled my cock out from its confines and guided myself towards her, coaxing my way past her soft feathers. A soft moan escaped as I teased and her claws scratched at my back, beckoning me forward. I had never seen her so flustered. I liked it. With one thrust of my hips I slid into her as she gasped and tightened her grip on me. She was so wet, but so warm. Almost too warm. I wasted no time sliding back and forth, bottoming out inside her. I was sure I was hurting her, but soft moans that echoed across the cave walls kept me going. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pushed back off of the bedroll, balanced on my knees. She kept her head rested on my neck as she bounced up and down on my shaft. The speed in which she moved was incredible. Combusken are built for battle and can kick ten times within a second, more if they’re trained right. Her powerful legs rocketing her skyward and my arms pulling her down was tiring for my body and I was sure I’d have bruised thighs after this, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. Her walls began to tighten around me, near painfully, signaling her climax. Hot liquid like candle wax spilled out over my thighs, but she refused to slow down. After minutes that seemed like an eternity, I could feel my muscles begin to tighten. I twisted and fell back on my bedroll and watched her roll her hips into me, grinding on my cock. With one final downward pull on her shoulders, I shot my load into her. Pulse after pulse of cum filled her insides and I felt her climax again. She fell forward on top of me, our bodies still linked. Sweating and breathing heavy, my starter and I fell asleep beside the dying fire. I awoke hours later to sunlight cresting into the cave and a very warm body covering mine. I looked down at the red crest feathers and bright blue eyes of my starter. A long plume of tan feathers running down her back. I smiled. “Blaze, Blaziken...” She seemed to be smiling back. “Good morning, sleeping beauty. Looks like the snow has stopped falling. Ready to keep going?”  
She seemed to toss the idea back and forth until closing her eyes and resting her head on my chest. “Blaziken...” I knew that tone. “Okay, okay. Five more minutes.”


End file.
